Mating Process
by badassevampire
Summary: these were supposed to be my submissions for lalu week but they were kind of late so I thought I would make a story out of them all if you have a better name for this story please leave it in the comments. on hiatus
Hey guys this was my original submission for lalu week but hey

Chapter 1

Its been 3 years since Aquarius died and a lot has changed. Fairy tail had a lot of couples got married and started dating, they also gained a few members.

Levy and Gajeel got married almost 2 years ago, along with Natsu and Lisanna who finally tied the knot a year ago. Crime Sorciere merged with Fairy Tail a year and a half ago needless to say a certain red hair requip mage was over joyed. Jellal and Erza have been dating since he joined Fairy tail, Wendy and Romeo started dating two years ago, Cana and Bickslow were also dating much to Gildarts dismay. Gray and Juvia were engaged as were Mira and Freed, Evergreen and Elfman were also engaged. Kinana and Cobra were dating.

Lucy woke up and stretched it had been 3 years since Aquarius died. And started thinking about everything that had happened in the past few years. She and Laxus had started dating and everything else.

She got up and dressed to day was her and Laxus's anniversary. It had been 2 years since Lucy and Laxus had started dating, and they had not had sex yet. It came as such a big shock to their friends, and today Lucy was determined to seduce him.

Another big change was Lucy she now had a permant tattoo of Aquarius's tattoo on her collar bones. Her bright blue streak was the color of Aquarius's hair. She had gotten the tattoo done two years ago and the streak done last year.

As Lucy was thinking about ways to seduce Laxus she got dressed in a pink and blue striped bikini, paired with a blue skirt, blue strappy wedges, and the broken Aquarius key she always wore around her neck. She put on a clear top that tied just below her breasts. She grabbed her whip and keys and headed out to the fairy tail guild

Laxus was at the Fairy Tail guild hall waiting for his feisty girlfriend he had the perfect gift for the blonde. Since he knew that Aquarius key had been remade he searched everywhere along with Lucy to find her key. One time when he went out on a job he ended finding it the bush. It looked slightly different from her old key but overall still the same. Laxus hadn't told Lucy when he found the key instead he saved it for there anniversary present instead.

Laxus stood up from the thundergod table when he smelled her familiar smell and heard the tinkle of her laughter. He looked over from the second floor to see her giggling with Levy, Mira and Lisanna about something, but what really caught was what she was wearing the bikini she was wearing barely contained those bouncy breasts, and that short skirt that barely covered her beautifully shaped butt and showed off her slender toned legs from hours of training with Capricorn and Loke.

Bickslow and Freed went with there leader only to see what he was staring at only for Bickslows eyes to nearly popped out of there sockets and Freeds face to be covered with a red tinge. Laxus growled at seeing his friends eyeing up his girlfriend

"that's my girlfriend" Freed and Bickslow coughed and looked away and went to their respective girlfriends- Mira and Cana.

Laxus walked down the stairs calmly and wrapped his arms around Lucy inhaling her scent of strawberries and honey.

"Lucy" Laxus growled and dragged her up to his office on the third floor catching the attention of Cana-who howled with laughter, levy- who had a bright red blush, Gajeel- who was smirking, and Mira- who was squealing about the blond babies they would surely have.

Lucy put her hands on her hips "yes Laxus?" she asked while leaning forward

Laxus gulped while he got a very good view of his girlfriends enormous breasts he could feel his member harden as he kept looking at her bouncy breasts

It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex with her but he was scared. He never had a serious relationship with a girl before only one night stands., so Lucy was his first real girlfriend and he wanted to do everything right. It only got worse when he found out that Lucy was his mate because his inner dragon was roaring him to claim her as his mate, but he wasn't sure if she wanted to be attached to him forever as long as they live. Plus, the mating process was a little complicated.

Laxus looked back at Lucy who had a smirk on her face

"see ya later sparky" she whispered sweetly in his ear before sashayed out of his office and went down to find her friends

Levy and Lisanna went to have a talk with Lucy

"hey Lu-Chan what did you get Laxus for your anniversary"

"I got him a picture of us on our first date with cherry wood frame that has stars and dragons carved into it, but I'm trying to seduce him today as well"

The white and blue haired girl exchanged a look of disbelief

"Lucy you mean you don't know"

"know what?" Lucy asked the two girls

"your Laxus's mate" Levy told her

"mate?"

"so he didn't tell you" Lisanna said "Levy would you care to do the honors "

"of course"

"you see Lu-Chan every dragon slayer has a mate. All dragon's slayers have a inner dragon it feels, hears, and sees before the heart, ears, and eyes can don't you remember back to the phantom lord incident when Laxus asked you to become his women" Levy watched Lucy nod "that was his inner dragon talking, anyway the dragon slayers mate is someone who challenges them to be the very best they can be and wont let them get away with shit, and ensures the best chance of survival. Natsu has Lisanna, Gajeel has me, Sting has Minerva, Rogue and Yukino, Cobra and Kinana, Wendy and Romeo and finally Laxus with you Lucy" levy sat back and watched Lucy absorb the information

"the mating process on the other hand is a little more complicated. You see the dragon's slayers enter a stage where the inner dragon is roaring at them to take their mate and it will get to a point where all he can think about mating with you and mark you as his and this will continue until he does mark and mate with you. When you consent to him marking you he will ravish and make love oy you for hours on end but during the foreplay he will bite you this mark is your mark, it's the mark that marks you as his alone. The mark will contain some of his magic and you will be able to you to use his magic and his yours to a degree. You to will have a unbreakable bond and you will also crave his element" Lisanna said and Lucy turned beat red and the last part

"what do you mean"

"you will soon see Lu-Chan"

"through this bond Lucy you will feel strong emotions" Lisanna warned "do still wan to seduce him Lucy this could end with you getting marked"

"yes I do" Lucy said with determination and walked away to go talk to Erza

"will she be okay"

"yeah she will be"

After talking to Erza she went up to the second floor where Laxus was having lunch and sat on his lap

"Hello Lucy"

"hey Lucy"

"hi Cosplayer"

The thunder god tribe greeted Lucy who busy kissing Laxus honey almond flavoured lips.

"hey guys" she greeted softly "laxy would you like some lunch?"

"yeah sure"

"ok ill go and get it than"

She walked down and over to Mira

"hey Mira can I have Laxus's usual and mine please" Lucy asked the barmaid

"sure Lucy just give me a few minutes"

A few minutes later Mira gave Lucy two plates one of a mixture of bafflo and honey garlic wings with onion rings and another of two BLT sandwiches with a plate of onion rings.

"thanks Mira" Lucy said before hurry up to give Laxus his food

"here's your food sparky" Lucy ran a manicured nail down his chest "can I talk to you after please?"

"sure" Laxus nodded

"great" Lucy sat down and ate her own food

After they were done they went up to Laxus's office

"what did you want to talk to me about blondie" Laxus smirked crossing his arms

Lucy let her sugar coated lips form a pout at the nickname "I just wanted to ask you something, what can you tell me about dragon slayers and their mates?" Lucy asked innocently looking at Laxus for his reaction.

Laxus looked shocked for brief minute before quickly hiding it "what do you want to know and why"

"Wendy's curious and so am I" Lucy answered him "how do the pre-mating process work"

"well once a dragon slayer finds his or her mate they will be addicted to them in a sense and until they mate with them it will slowly drive them crazy"

"how does a dragon slayer know when they find their mate?"

"the dragon starts feeling attracted to them for a unknown cause it's usually because their dragon instinct is telling them that this will be there life long partner" Laxus continued "dragons will hate it when their mates are mad at them, they'll love watching them go but hate watching them leave, every dragon slayer knows how to please their mate with there element such as for Levy she loves being chained up"

"two more questions, one what are the benefits of being a dragon slayer's mate, and two do you know who your mate is?"

"the dragon slayers mate has a lot of benefits such as you can feel the dragon slayer emotions through there mate mark same goes with the dragon slayer and his mate, and two their bond is something created that benefits both of them in the end" Laxus looked at Lucy dead in the eyes "and two I don't know" he felt a little guilty lying to her like that.

Little did he know that Lucy saw the guilt in his eyes and knew she was his mate

"ok thanks Laxus"

And she walked out of his office with a smirk and planned formed in her mind

Laxus was walking home when he saw Lucy sitting on the edge of the river near his house, what was she doing here

"laxy I forgot to give you your present" Lucy said looking at him with her doe eyes

That's when I dawned on Laxus he also forgot to give her his present because of all the drama that happened at the guild today.

"ok come inside" Laxus let Lucy inside his house

Lucy loved the smell of his house because it smelled like him honey and rain with a dash of cinnamon.

"I made you a cake for our anniversary present" Lucy walked over to his kitchen with Laxus in hand.

His kitchen was a light purple color with black and dark silver appliance the cupboards and kitchen counter were gray marble. Lucy always felt a sense of home when she was in his house.

Lucy sat the cake down on the island and opened the box to reveal a chocolate cake shaped like a heart. It had white icing, on top of the cake were purple, green and black m&m's. at the top left hand corner of the heart was a strawberry icing rose. Surrounding the cake were kit Kats. With the words 'I love you' on it.

She cut Laxus a piece of it and gave it to him.

Chocolate was Laxus's favourite type of cake and he could tell the cake was hand baked by Lucy since it had the taste of her baking in it. His eyes began to water at the thought that his Lucy spent the time baking a cake to perfection for him.

"its Delicious Lucy, taste" he pulled her to him and kissed her. Lucy savoured the chocolate mixed with his own honey taste.

"here's you present Lucy" Laxus gave her a blue and purple striped box with a blue bow on the centre of it.

Lucy opened it and her eyes watered at the sight it was Aquarius's key it looked a little different from last time but overall still the same.

The key was still gold the Aquarius symbol at the top of the key was a lighter blue and attached to her key a blue stone with the words 'I love you' on it

"how did you ever find her Laxus" Lucy looked up at him her eyes full of tears of happiness

"me and the thunder god tribe were all out on a mission and I went to the river to take a bath and I saw a golden shimmer coming from the water and that's were I found it" Laxus embraced his girlfriend

Lucy looked up at his blue eyes "I want you to make love to me Laxus"

Laxus looked at his girlfriend shocked at her words

"I know I'm your mate Laxus, and you don't have to worry I love you and I will stay with you because I love you Laxus Dreyar" Lucy looked at her boyfriend dead in the eyes.

Those were all the words that Laxus needed to hear before he took his girlfriend n his arms and kissed her cherry flavoured pouty lips. The kiss started off gentle and sweet but gradually got more rough and passionate, as Laxus carried his blonde to his bed room.

Once they got to his bedroom door he kicked his door opened without breaking his kiss with Lucy. He gently laid her on the bed.

Lucy broke the kiss and looked into Laxus stormy blues with her chocolate ones "I love you Laxus" and with that Laxus kissed her more fiercely and started taking off her shirt. Lucy broke the kiss to slip the shirt over her head and to take off her skirt.

Laxus stood up and admired Lucy's body. Lucy lay on his black bed with her hair fanned around her like a angel halo her beautiful pale skin contrasted with her bikini top and bottoms that had Laxus going absolute crazy all day long.

He attacked her again with another kiss as he began to undo her bikini top and once that was off he through it on the floor and worked on her bottoms but he never once broke his kiss with her.

He stood up and admired her when both her bikini top and bottoms were undone. Her pale skin was flawless and beautiful, her golden hair contrasted against the black silk pillow it lay on. The blondes bosom had perky pink nubs on top of them. Lucy's cherry flavoured lips were swollen and puckered from all the kisses she was getting from Laxus and her beautiful russet colored eyes were glazed over.

Laxus's stormy blue eyes glazed over with lust when he saw her laying on his bed completely helpless and beautiful.

It only took a nod of her head for her for him to move from her lips to her neck sucking on her pulse points leaving love marks on the way before he bit her neck inserting some of his magic in her. Before long he reached her creamy breasts.

Laxus cupped her creamy breasts causing Lucy to arch her back and moan because it felt so good. Laxus erection got even harder at hearing her moan but he knew that she wasn't ready yet. So he took on of her breasts and started licking it-earning even more moans from her- before taking it into his mouth, his tongue swirled around the hard pink nipple.

"Laxus that feels so good" Lucy moaned when Laxus's tongue swirled around her nipple again and rolled it on his teeth. He let her breast go with a small pop sound before switching to her other breast and doing the same

Lucy arched her back and let out a long breathy moan "Laxus" she sighed in pleasure.

Laxus let her other breast go and his hand traveled down south and her cupped her heat to which Lucy arched her back trying to press herself more into him.

Laxus smiled at her reaction to him, before inserting a finger into her-she groaned partial in pain and partial in pleasure because no one had ever touched her there. He began moving his finger in and out of her gently before adding another finger to which he began stretching her insides and still doing the thrusting movement and added the third finger he flexed all three of his fingers and curled them hitting her g-spot and Lucy came all over his fingers with a scream.

Laxus took out his fingers and started to lick them "mmm delicious but I wonder if it would taste better coming straight from the sources"

Lucy blushed at Laxus's words as he looked her straight in the eye.

His mouth moved south never leaving her body and his baby blue eyes never leaving hers

when he reached her flower he gave it a long lick along the slit before taking her clit in his mouth rolling it between his teeth and sucking on it making Lucy scream in pleasure as she came.

Laxus let her ride out her orgasm before sticking his tongue in her and licking her insides making her scream and wither beneath him

Soon she was so close again it only took a shock from his fingers on her clit for her to be swept up once again in pure pleasure.

"Laxus that was amazing" Lucy panted

Lucy sat up looking at Laxus "how did you know to do that thing with your lightning"

Laxus smirked "I was talking to Gajeel and Natsu and they said that all of there mates have their kinks for there elements such Levy likes being chained up by Gajeel and for Natsu as part of foreplay he warms Lisanna up with his fire which she loves"

"oh" Lucy turned a bright shade of red that a strawberry would be jealous of

Laxus unexpectedly pinned Lucy to the bed and bit her neck before looking into her beautiful brown eyes and asked "are you sure you're ready Lucy"

Lucy looked at Laxus admiring everything from his beautiful face all they down to his chiseled chest which was the most muscular chest she ever laid eyes on and continued down to where she saw his manhood he had to be at least nine inches she gulped but nodded to Laxus's question

That nod was all Laxus needed fore he slowly entered her and he heard her gasp in pain when he hit her barrier and broke it, once he was all the way inside her he waited for her to say the ok for him to move

Lucy was in pain it had hurt so badly she felt him stop after thirty seconds the pain turned to pleasure and she moaned his name and felt him start to move inside her and before long she was moaning his name because it just felt so bloody good

When Laxus heard her moan he knew it was ok for him to move before he knew it she was moaning his name and he was grunting hers to

They screamed each others names when they their climax together.

Lucy looked over at Laxus who also looking at her "that was just incredible sparky"

"it was blondie but we're not done yet" Laxus rolled her over as they continued to have sex till the early hours of the morning


End file.
